


Schwur und Lüge

by Elinetha (Regenengel)



Series: Zweifel und Zuversicht [2]
Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Angst, Depression, Deutsch | German, Drabble, Drabble Series, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, coherent story, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Elinetha
Summary: Wie gerne würde Winnetou seinem Bruder etwas von seinem Schmerz nehmen. Das Letzte, was Scharlih möchte, ist allerdings Winnetous Hilfe.
Relationships: Old Shatterhand & Winnetou, Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Series: Zweifel und Zuversicht [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724578
Comments: 29
Kudos: 30





	1. Poisonous – Giftig

**Author's Note:**

> Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine direkte Fortsetzung von [„Tinte und Tränen“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012638/chapters/49973633). Die Kenntnis dieses ersten Teils ist zum Verständnis erforderlich – und mehr noch: Ich möchte euch sehr ans Herz legen, euch die letzten paar Drabbles frisch in Erinnerung zu rufen, bevor ihr hier zu lesen beginnt, weil sich die ersten neuen Drabbles unmittelbar auf das Geschehen in „Tinte und Tränen“ beziehen.
> 
> Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht an [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209) für ihre tolle Beta-Arbeit! Der Austausch mit dir hat wieder viel Spaß gemacht! :)
> 
> Updates gibt es den ganzen Mai über täglich.

Noch ehe er den Bruder sieht, endlich, nach so vielen Monden der Ungewissheit, hört Winnetou seine Stimme. Von Weitem schrillt sie die Straße zu ihm herüber und speit dabei solche Qual und Verzweiflung in die Welt, dass er erstarrt. Giftig tropft es in sein Bewusstsein, bis ein Echo in ihm aufsteigt und ihn fast von den Füßen wirft. Es ist sein eigener Schmerz, der sein Gegenstück erkannt hat und mit neuer Macht hinausdrängt, den Apachen vor sich hertreibend.

Am Zaun bleibt Winnetou stehen und blickt in eine gezähmte Natur, die ihm kaum fremder sein könnte als der tobende Mann darin.


	2. Tranquil – Ruhig

Zweifelsohne ist es Scharlih, der dort steht und sich ein blutiges Tuch gegen den Unterarm presst. Die blonde Frau, gegen die seine Zornesrede sich richtet, reckt ihm mit unbewegter Miene das Kinn entgegen. Sobald Scharlih keuchend innehält, macht sie eine energische Geste. Ihre deutschen Worte versteht Winnetou nicht, den bestimmenden Ton erkennt er dagegen sofort: Unzählige Male hat er ihn bei seinem Bruder gehört, der ebenso der ihre sein muss.

Scharlih zischt etwas, schüttelt den Kopf, schließlich sinkt er in sich zusammen. Da legt sie einen Arm um seine Schultern und führt ihn ins Haus.

Im Garten wird es ruhig.


	3. Roasted – Geröstet

An einem nahen Bachlauf schlüpft Winnetou unter die überhängenden Zweige einer Weide und lehnt sich an ihren Stamm.

Warum kommt die Freude nicht in sein banges Herz zurück? Wo bleibt die Erleichterung? Scharlih lebt! Er ist in Deutschland, bei seiner Familie, statt schwer verletzt in einer namenlosen Fremde, wo niemand ihn kennt. Winnetous schlimmste Befürchtungen haben sich nicht bestätigt. Er hat seinen Bruder gefunden, viel schneller als erwartet. Gleichzeitig schien ihm ein Erfolg noch nie so schal.

Er lässt sich zu Boden gleiten und kramt die letzte Nahrungsration aus seiner Heimat hervor: Trockenfleisch und geröstete Nüsse. Trost bieten sie nicht.


	4. Spell – Bann

Wut sollte er empfinden oder wenigstens Empörung, weil Scharlih einfach wortlos aus seinem Leben verschwunden ist. Ob es die Blutsbrüderschaft ist, die ihn stattdessen nach Entschuldigungen suchen lässt? Vielleicht wäre es ohne jenes Ritual gar nicht so weit gekommen. Hätte er auf diesem anderen Pfad Old Shatterhand fortschicken und vergessen können? Wäre der Westmann für ihn bloß irgendein Bleichgesicht unter vielen geblieben?

Es gelingt Winnetou nicht, sich das vorzustellen. Wenn er die Lider schließt, sieht er Scharlihs Blau, sein silberdurchwirktes Gold, und weiß, dass er in einem Bann steht, der sich weder mit Blut besiegeln noch mit Schweigen zerstören lässt.


	5. Chicken – Feige

Zweimal beschließt Winnetou, zum Garten zurückzukehren, zweimal verwirft er die Entscheidung wieder.

Nachdem Scharlih nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen ist, hat Winnetou angenommen, sein Bruder würde sich lediglich etwas verspäten. Wahrscheinlich würde bei Mr. Henry ein Brief auf ihn warten. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann sicherlich bei seinem nächsten Besuch in St. Louis. Oder dem übernächsten. Erst danach hat er Scharlih geschrieben, voller Sorge und in der Hoffnung, dass jemand seine Zeilen lesen und ihm Nachricht schicken würde, sollte dem Freund etwas zugestoßen sein.

Aber Scharlih lebt. Es muss andere Gründe für sein Fortbleiben, seine Raserei geben. Winnetou braucht Gewissheit.

Morgen.


	6. Drooling – Geifernd

Sogar nachts liegt die feuchte Hitze schwer auf dem Ort, allerdings ist sie nicht der Grund für Winnetous Schlaflosigkeit. Vielmehr kann er sich des Grauens nicht erwehren, das Scharlihs Anblick in ihm ausgelöst hat: sein sonst so nachsichtiger, besonnener und lebensfroher Blutsbruder derart ausgeliefert an eine ungezügelte, geifernde Pein. Winnetou benötigt keine Deutschkenntnisse, um den Hilferuf einer zutiefst verzweifelten Seele zu erkennen. Scharlihs Seele.

Im Schein eines beinahe vollen Mondes macht er sich auf den Weg. Er könnte nicht sagen, was er sich von einem Besuch im nächtlichen Garten verspricht, nur dass es ihn mit Gewalt in Scharlihs Nähe zieht.


	7. Exhausted – Erschöpft

Winnetou hat erwartet, den Garten leer vorzufinden, und so trifft es ihn unvorbereitet, inmitten der sorgsam gezogenen Beete Scharlih zu entdecken. Völlig still steht er dort. Ein weißes, knielanges Hemd klebt ihm am Körper und zeichnet schmalere Konturen ab, als Winnetou sie in Erinnerung hat. Er sieht aus wie nach einer langen Krankheit, die noch nicht gänzlich überwunden ist.

Ist das der Grund dafür, dass er wieder bei seinen Eltern lebt? War Scharlih schlicht zu erschöpft zum Schreiben?

Wie gern würde Winnetou aus den Schatten treten, um seinen Bruder zu stützen. Allein die Sorge vor Scharlihs Reaktion hält ihn zurück.


	8. Star – Stern

Langsam hebt Scharlih einen Arm. Seine Finger strecken sich zu den Sternen empor, als wollten sie einen von ihnen greifen und zur Erde herabziehen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verharrt er so, seine Lippen bewegen sich stumm, bis er kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelt. Mit beiden Händen bedeckt er das Gesicht, streicht sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Dann verliert sein Körper jede Spannkraft, die Arme sinken herab und seiner Kehle entringt sich ein tiefes Seufzen.

Diesmal ist es nicht das Leid darin, das Winnetous Brust eng werden lässt, sondern die offenkundige Sehnsucht nach einer unbekannten Erlösung, welche plötzlich auch ihn erfüllt.


	9. Precious – Kostbar

Ein einziges Mal hat Winnetou zuvor ein Wiedersehen mit Scharlih gefürchtet: als Old Shatterhand am Marterpfahl der Mescalero sterben sollte. Die Kümmernis, die Winnetou damals befiel, ist nichts gegen die Beklemmung, die ihn jetzt niederdrückt.

„Scharlih.“

Im Gras liegend sieht der Freund zu ihm auf.

Inständig hofft Winnetou, dass Scharlih jene unverbrüchliche Liebe in seinen Augen lesen kann, die ihm seinerseits, zwischen Scham und Panik unzureichend verborgen, entgegenschimmert. Scharlihs Tränen waschen die letzte Bitternis aus Winnetous Herz und ersticken für einige kostbare Momente alle Bedenken. Der Bitte um Verzeihung bedürfte es nicht. _Was auch immer geschehen sein mag, mein Bruder!_


	10. Flowing – Fließend

Mehr als eine Armeslänge entfernt sitzt Scharlih auf einem untergeschlagenen Bein, jederzeit bereit aufzuspringen. Ihre Blicke suchen und halten sich, fließen ineinander, bis Scharlih jäh zurückschaudert.

Winnetou spürt einen vertrauten Stich in der Seele. Behutsam wählt er jedes seiner Worte: „Was hat dich so getroffen, dich so verletzt?“

Scharlih windet sich wie ein verängstigtes Tier, das man in die Enge getrieben hat. Schon bereut Winnetou die Frage, da beginnt Scharlih zu sprechen, leise, stockend. Und endlich begreift Winnetou. Endlich versteht er die Heimlichkeiten, das stille Mustern, das schreckhafte Zucken nach einer unerwarteten Berührung, Scharlihs verlegenes Lachen und seine wiederholte Flucht.


	11. Cruel – Grausam

_Verboten nah._

Winnetou weiß um die Gesetze der Bleichgesichter, die eine körperliche Beziehung zwischen Menschen des gleichen Geschlechts unter grausame Strafe stellen. Das ist der Grund, warum die Apachen ein solches Geheimnis um die Nde'isdzan machen. Boté, Winkte, Ayekkwe: Viele Stämme kennen und achten Menschen, die ebenso mit einem weiblichen wie einem männlichen Geist beschenkt wurden. Den Bleichgesichtern hingegen gelten sie als weiterer Beleg für die mangelnde Zivilisiertheit und die Gottlosigkeit der roten Völker.

Selbst wenn Scharlih anders darüber dächte: Er ist ein Mann und Winnetou ist es ebenfalls. In jener Hinsicht sind die Gesetze der Apachen nicht weniger deutlich.


	12. Whale – Wal

Auf der Überfahrt hat Winnetou ein riesiges Tier gesehen, das unweit des Schiffs auftauchte und ihm solches Staunen abrang, dass ein Mitreisender sich schmunzelnd erkundigte: „Beeindruckend, nicht? Euer erster Wal?“

„Ja.“

„Faszinierende Kreaturen. Sie leben in den tiefsten Tiefen wie Fische und sterben jämmerlich, wenn ein Sturm sie an den Strand wirft. Trotzdem vermögen sie nicht, ewig dort unten zu bleiben, denn sie müssen atmen wie Lebewesen an Land.“

„So sind sie beides und gleichwohl nichts davon“, antwortete Winnetou. „Niemand kann sie zwingen, sich zu entscheiden.“

Scharlihs Offenbarung lässt ihn wünschen, diese einfache Wahrheit gelte ebenso für Menschen wie sie.


	13. Guarded – Gehütet

Manches Mal hat Winnetou am Lagerfeuer Scharlihs Hand gehalten oder den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, Kraft und Trost aus seiner Nähe geschöpft und geglaubt, dasselbe für ihn zu tun. Währenddessen hütete Scharlih ein Geheimnis, das nun alles verändert. Jede Berührung verdreht es zu einem Unrecht, jedes Zögern zu einer Verurteilung.

„Wovor genau hast du Angst?“

„Mich zu verlieren.“ Tränen glitzern in seinen Wimpern. „Ich bin mir so unendlich fremd geworden.“

„Und doch bist du immer noch Scharlih. Mein Bruder. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern.“ Wenigstens in dieser Frage bestehen für Winnetou keine Zweifel. Er zieht Scharlih an sich.


	14. Clock – Uhr

Er dürfte Scharlih nicht so bedrängen, schon gar nicht körperlich. Nur wie sollte Winnetou seinen Blutsbruder in einem solchen Moment nicht halten wollen? Die nebelhafte Ahnung, was er darüber hinaus noch begehren könnte, schiebt er entschlossen beiseite. Stattdessen drückt er das Gesicht in Scharlihs Haar und möchte weinen, als Scharlihs Finger sich in seine Seite bohren.

Allmählich verliert Scharlihs Umklammerung ihre schmerzliche Dringlichkeit und sein Schluchzen lässt nach. Winnetou lauscht seinem ruhiger werdenden Atem und spürt den Freund schwer und warm gegen sich sinken.

Erst als die Kirchturmglocke Mitternacht schlägt, fährt Scharlih empor und befreit sich eilig aus Winnetous Umarmung.


	15. Weak – Schwach

„Ich habe es versucht“, sagt Scharlih, durchbricht das unangenehme Schweigen.

Sie sitzen einander erneut gegenüber, etwas näher jetzt als zuvor. Es fühlt sich nicht so an.

„Ich habe es wirklich versucht. Aber ich bin zu schwach.“ Scharlih presst die Lippen zu einem dünnen, weißen Strich zusammen. „Ich konnte nicht bei dir bleiben, obwohl ich nirgendwo lieber gewesen wäre. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken. Alles habe ich getan, um dich zu vergessen.“ Seine Züge verzerren sich zu einer Grimasse. „Du würdest dich meiner schämen, wenn du wüsstest, wie viel.“

Winnetou fröstelt. „Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?“


	16. Angular – Kantig

Scharlih hebt den Blick zum Sternenhimmel. Sein Gesicht wirkt ungewohnt kantig. „ _Ich_ schäme mich dafür“, gesteht er endlich. „Abgrundtief.“

Winnetou spürt das Leid des Freundes so unmittelbar, als wäre es sein eigenes. Seine Liebe zu Scharlih droht ihn innerlich zu zerreißen. „Du wolltest das Richtige tun. Dafür sollte sich niemand schämen müssen.“

Scharlih lacht auf. Es ist ein bitteres Lachen, das ihm in der Kehle stecken bleibt. „Hätte ich immer das Richtige tun wollen, wäre es nie so weit gekommen.“

„Scharlih. Ich verurteile dich nicht. Nicht für dein Schweigen, nicht für dein Fortbleiben und ganz sicher nicht für deine Gefühle.“


	17. Swollen – Geschwollen

Scharlih beißt sich fest auf die bereits geschwollene Unterlippe. „So begreife doch! Nicht die Stimme meines Herzens gilt es zum Schweigen zu bringen, sondern die meines Körpers. Ich habe mir … Dinge vorgestellt mit dir.“ Mit glühenden Wangen starrt er zu Boden. „Zärtlichkeiten. Küsse. Intimste Berührungen. Immer wieder, über Jahre hinweg. In meinen dunkelsten Momenten habe ich diese Fantasien sogar genossen, sie willentlich herbeigeführt. Auf abscheulichste, sündhafteste Weise habe ich dich entehrt. Wie solltest du mich nicht dafür verachten?“

Winnetou spürt seinen eigenen Puls in den Schläfen pochen und dahinter steigen, genährt von Scharlihs Worten, Bilder auf, die ihn schlucken lassen.


	18. Bottle – Flasche

„Winnetou könnte dich nie verachten“, presst er hervor.

Scharlih stößt einen gequälten Laut aus. „Ich habe dich hintergangen, Winnetou! Ich habe dir jahrelang meine Freundschaft vorgetäuscht, als meine Empfindungen längst ganz anderer Art waren. Der böse Geist lässt sich nicht mehr in die verdammte Flasche sperren!“

„Du _bist_ mein Freund, Scharlih! Mein Bruder! Du wirst es immer bleiben!“

„Nein, Winnetou, du verstehst nicht! Dieses widerwärtige Verlangen in mir wird niemals wieder verschwinden! Nicht, bevor ich auf ewig die Augen schließe oder dich gewaltsam aus meiner Brust reiße. Beides habe ich versucht, beides war vergeblich. Also lass mich, ich bitte dich!“


	19. Scorched – Verbrannt

_Beides habe ich versucht._ Winnetou taumelt am Rande eines gähnenden Abgrunds und findet keinen Halt. „Scharlih, was hast du getan?“

„Offenbar nicht genug.“ Scharlih Tonfall gibt deutlich zu verstehen, dass er nicht bereit ist, diese Frage zu beantworten. „Sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier.“

„Scharlih …“

„Du hättest nicht kommen sollen!“

„Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Winnetou sich nicht um dich sorgen würde! Dass er nicht nach dir suchen und dir beistehen würde!“

„Zumindest nicht, solange unsere Blutsbrüderschaft noch währt“, entgegnet Scharlih ausdruckslos. Ohne Winnetou anzusehen, erhebt er sich und verlässt den Garten. Zurück bleibt nichts als verbrannte Erde.


	20. Breakable – Zerbrechlich

Wie betäubt sitzt Winnetou allein im verdorrten Gras. Er hat damit gerechnet, dass Scharlih ihn abweisen würde. Nichts hätte ihn indes auf jene letzten Worte vorbereiten können. Sie stellen alles in Frage, was Winnetou seit den Schüssen am Nugget-tsil aufrecht gehalten und ihm die Kraft gegeben hat, seinen Pflichten nachzukommen: Er ist nicht allein. Scharlih gegenüber darf er sich Zweifel und Schwächen erlauben. Scharlih ist Licht, selbst in dunkelster Nacht. Nun hat Scharlih dieses Licht gelöscht und Winnetou in der Finsternis zurückgelassen. Seit seiner Kindheit, seit jenem Tag, als seine Mutter starb, hat Winnetou sich nicht mehr so zerbrechlich gefühlt.


	21. Drain – Trockenlegen

Übelkeit durchwühlt seine Eingeweide und schnürt ihm die Luft ab. Er zittert bei dem Versuch, ihrer Herr zu werden. Kalte Hände pressen sich auf eine flatternde Bauchdecke und durch sein Sichtfeld tanzen schwarze Flecken. Hätte er Tränen, er könnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Aber er fühlt sich so, als hätte man sein Innerstes trockengelegt. Wie ein Walfisch an Land. Sein Körper krampft und kämpft, aus reiner Gewohnheit und dem Stolz, sich auch dieser Marter nicht zu beugen. Der Rest von ihm lässt es wie unbeteiligt geschehen.

Fast überhört Winnetou das verzagte Wispern seines Herzens, das darum fleht, den Bruder zu suchen.


	22. Expensive – Teuer

Er schließt die Lider und zwingt sich zu langen, tiefen Atemzügen. Seine Finger wandern zu den Druckstellen, die Scharlihs Umklammerung an seinen Seiten hinterlassen hat, und schicken kleine Schmerzspitzen durch seinen Körper.

So umschlingt man niemanden, von dem man wünschte, er wäre fortgeblieben! So sieht man niemanden an, von dem man sich auf ewig lösen möchte!

Scharlih hat selbst gesagt, ihm sei das nicht gelungen. Warum scheint er zu glauben, dass Winnetou es besser könnte? Ein Lebewohl für immer. Nur eines wäre Winnetou diesen teuersten aller Preise wert: Scharlihs Glück. Und Glück ist es nicht, was er hier gesehen hat.


	23. Muddy – Trübe

Scharlih steht an der Uferböschung und wirft Kiesel in den Bach. Vom Grund steigen Schlammwolken empor. „Du wirst nicht gehen, oder?“, fragt er, als Winnetou neben ihn tritt.

„Nicht ohne dich.“

Sobald die Strömung das Wasser geklärt hat, wirft Scharlih erneut. „Ich könnte dich mit ins Verderben reißen.“

„Denkst du, du bewahrst Winnetou vor der Düsternis, wenn du ihm die Sonne seines Lebens nimmst?“

„Im Jenseits vielleicht“, murmelt Scharlih. 

Darauf weiß Winnetou nichts zu erwidern.

Nach einer Weile lässt Scharlih die restlichen Steine fallen und wendet sich Winnetou zu. „Wenn ich mit dir kommen soll, musst du mir etwas versprechen.“


	24. Chop –Hacken

„Versprich mir, nie etwas anderes als Freundschaft und brüderliche Liebe zwischen uns zuzulassen“, fordert Scharlih mit steinerner Miene. Die Worte zerhacken einen zarten, unerforschten Keim in Winnetous Mitte und hinterlassen eine schemenhafte Leere. „Versprich mir, mir im Kampf gegen meine Dämonen beizustehen. Versprich mir, stark zu sein, wenn ich es nicht bin. Für uns beide.“

Winnetous Fingerspitzen kribbeln. Es fühlt sich entsetzlich falsch an, obwohl er den Grund dafür nicht zu nennen vermag. Gleichzeitig ist es der einzige Weg, überhaupt für Scharlih da sein zu können, ihn nicht ganz zu verlieren. Er nickt.

„Schwöre es mir, Winnetou!“

„Winnetou schwört es.“


	25. Prickly – Stachlig

Der Nachhall seines Schwurs bleibt ihm wie stachlige Galle auf der Zunge liegen, rinnt zurück in seine Brust und durch seine Glieder. Er wünschte, die Worte nicht hören zu müssen, die aus seinem eigenen Mund dringen, wünschte, sie zurückholen zu können, und weiß doch, dass er sie jederzeit erneut sprechen würde. Sei es um Scharlihs willen oder für sich selbst.

„Gut“, sagt Scharlih.

Winnetou meint, ein Flackern in seinem Blick zu erhaschen: das letzte trotzige Aufglühen eines Funkens, ehe Schatten und Kälte ihn verschlingen.

„Gib mir einen Tag, um meine Angelegenheiten zu regeln.“

Winnetou nickt mühsam.

„Gut“, wiederholt Scharlih. „Gut.“


	26. Stretch – Strecke

Auf der gesamten Strecke zurück zum Haus dreht Scharlih sich nicht nach ihm um und Winnetou ist froh darüber. Seine Gesichtszüge scheinen ihm nicht mehr beherrschbar und jeder Schritt ist ein Kampf.

„Ein Schwur muss mit ruhiger Seele gesprochen werden“, mahnte Scharlih ihn einst. Scharlih, der jetzt einen Moment der Schwäche ausgenutzt, ihn gar selbst herbeigeführt hat, um dem Häuptling der Apachen einen Schwur abzuverlangen. Ihm, dessen einfaches Wort zählt wie ein heiliges Versprechen! Nie zuvor hat Winnetou gelobt, was nicht sein eigener Wille ihm eingab, und nie hätte er geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet sein Blutsbruder ihm den seinen aufzwingen würde.


	27. Thunder – Donner

Einzig der ferne Donner bringt Winnetou dazu, Scharlih ins Haus zu folgen. Auf Zehenspitzen schleichen sie eine dunkle Treppe hinauf, dann stehen sie im Schein einer flackernden Lampe in Scharlihs Zimmer.

Viel zu entdecken gibt es dort nicht: einen Schrank, zerwühlte Decken auf dem Bett, daneben ein niedriges Kästchen. Auf dem Schreibtisch liegen einige Bögen Papier, allesamt offenbar Versuche eines Briefbeginns.

Bevor Winnetou sich nähern kann, räumt Scharlih sie hastig in eine Schublade. Dabei löst sich ein kleineres Blatt aus dem Stapel und schwebt langsam zu Boden. Es bleibt zwischen ihnen liegen und Winnetou sieht auf sein eigenes Antlitz hinab.


	28. Gift – Gabe

„Das … ist eine Illustration“, stammelt Scharlih. „Für einen Reisebericht.“ Er bückt sich nach der Zeichnung, Winnetou ist jedoch schneller und hält sie ins Licht.

So sieht Scharlih ihn also? Die Feder muss jede Papierfaser liebkost haben, so sanft umschmeicheln die Tuschelinien sein Gesicht, seinen Hals, sein Haar. Vorsichtig streichen Winnetous Fingerspitzen über die kleinen, runden Wasserflecke und die abgegriffenen Ränder. „Mein Bruder hat viele Gaben“, sagt er, indem er ihm das Bild reicht. „Lügen gehört nicht dazu.“ 

Scharlih schleudert es in die Schublade und stößt sie zu. „Wir sollten schlafen!“, knurrt er. Im nächsten Moment versteift seine Haltung sich merklich.


	29. Double – Doppelt

Winnetou unterdrückt ein Seufzen. Das Bett ist schmal und die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie sich früher die Schlafstätte geteilt hätten, existiert nicht mehr. „Eure Betten sind Winnetou zu weich, das weißt du. Gib mir einfach eine Decke.“

Kurz darauf liegen sie im Dunklen, Scharlih im Bett, Winnetou auf dem Boden.

„Du hast Recht“, flüstert Scharlih. „Es ist keine Illustration.“ Und nach einer Pause, noch leiser: „Ich habe so viel gelogen. Wirst du mir je verzeihen können?“

„Nicht vordringlich Winnetou gelten deine doppelten Lügen. Es ist nicht an ihm zu verzeihen, solange du selbst dir nicht vergeben kannst.“

Scharlih antwortet nicht.


	30. Jolt – Aufschrecken

Scharlihs vertrauter Geruch hängt in der Decke und hält Winnetou wach. In seinem Geist tost ein ähnlicher Sturm wie draußen vor dem Fenster. Schließlich setzt er sich auf und mustert Scharlih, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hat.

Winnetou stellt sich vor, wie es wäre, jetzt bei ihm zu liegen, seinem Atem zu lauschen und seine Nähe zu spüren. Die Wehmut, die ihn daraufhin befällt, bestürzt ihn. Es wäre so leicht, sich in diesen Gedanken zu verlieren, und er fühlt sich so müde.

Als er aus einem unruhigen Schlaf aufschreckt, beobachtet Scharlih ihn. In seinem Blick liegt ein Ausdruck ungläubigen Erstaunens.


	31. Slice – Scheibe

„Du bist tatsächlich hier“, wispert Scharlih. Sonnenstrahlen verfangen sich in seinem Haar, der Tagesstern muss schon mehrere Handbreit über dem Horizont stehen.

„Willst du Winnetou wirklich begleiten? An den Rio Pecos? Nach Hause?“

„Nach Hause“, wiederholt Scharlih, als müsse er den Klang dieser Worte auf der eigenen Zunge erst austesten. „Ja. Ja, natürlich.“ Ein scheues Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.

Winnetou kann gar nicht anders, als es zu erwidern, und Scharlihs Augen beginnen zu leuchten. Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Es ist wie eine kleine Scheibe Glück, wo noch so viel mehr darauf wartet, entdeckt zu werden. Eines Tages, vielleicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damit geht nun der zweite Teil dieser Geschichte zu Ende. Es hat Spaß gemacht, ihn hier mit euch zu teilen, und ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, mich bei allen fürs Lesen, für Kudos und Kommentare ganz herzlich zu bedanken! <3
> 
> Ich schreibe inzwischen an Teil 3 und würde mich freuen, euch dazu wieder begrüßen zu dürfen.
> 
> Bis dahin, viele liebe Grüße!  
> Netha


End file.
